


Retreat

by LinksLipsSinkShips



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bathtubs, Bonding, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Infidelity, M/M, One Shot, Rhink Summer Ficathon 2k17, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 20:48:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11089632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinksLipsSinkShips/pseuds/LinksLipsSinkShips
Summary: A writing retreat in rural Arkansas goes far differently than planned.





	Retreat

Renewal.

It was exactly what they needed, Rhett thought, as the desk attendant slid his key across the counter of the lobby. She offered up directions, but he stopped her. Finding the place was part of his journey, part of his need for this week away.

Lovingly known as “hobbit caves,” this wasn’t a traditional hotel, that was for sure. When looking at the Arkansas hills, you wouldn’t even know they were there. Tucked inside of the mounds, though, you’d see a door, one that led to what could only be described as a spacious luxury retreat, and the woodsy interiors were just the sort of atmosphere that inspired Rhett.

He set off through the woods in search of #19. Link would meet him later, but for now, it was his journey to take alone in silence, smelling the fresh Ozark air. He was glad they decided to take a writing retreat somewhere far from either side of the country that they had called home. Right smack between their North Carolina roots and LA lifestyles, this was the perfect place to get away. The lack of cell signal helped, too, so no one could really bother them or interrupt their process.

It didn’t take him long to find #19, though, and when he walked in, he instantly felt compelled to open the windows so he could hear the quiet of the woods inside of the cabin-like interior of the hobbit hole. It was secluded; they had requested the hole farthest away from anything. If they were going to buckle down and work, they needed the peace and quiet, the absence of the distractions that constantly seemed to surround them.

Rhett placed his backpack next to the desk, pulling his laptop out and opening it up. The screen glowed, and he shifted in his chair. He closed the lid again… no, his focus just wasn’t quite there yet. He stood up and ran his fingers along the wood of the walls as he wandered towards the back of the hobbit hole, where the bathroom was. A large jacuzzi tub? That might be just what his back, and his focus, needed.

He ran the tap, shedding his clothes onto the floor, and climbed in. Every ounce of the frustration of the past few weeks washed off of him as soon as the water touched his skin. The meetings, the flights, the argument with Jessie right before he left, all of it needed to melt away under the heat of the water in the quiet darkness. He closed his eyes and his mind grew still.

_________

Link turned the knob and saw no sign of his writing partner, his best friend. Not at a glance anyway. He peered into the cave-like room, and his eyes settled on Rhett’s bag on the floor. He must have gone for a walk, Link thought, settling his own bag on the floor near Rhett’s. All he could think about was washing off the grime of being on a long plane ride. Maybe even a nap after that, if he had time before Rhett returned.

It wasn’t until he flicked on the light and heard the “Hey, what the heck, man?!” that he realized his friend wasn’t in the woods after all. “Oh, sorry!” Link turned the light back off, starting towards the rest of the room. “I’m going to go lie down for a bit, then, take a little nap. Since you’ve got the bathing market cornered, it seems.” Link let out a sigh of disappointment. He really wanted to wash the plane ride and the previous few weeks off.

“Hey, man, it’s advertised as a two-person tub. Grab my swimsuit out of the bag, and go get yours. We’ve shared smaller bathtubs.” Rhett chuckled, thinking of the ridiculous baths they’d shared in front of millions of eyes. If they could handle a tiny stock tank of ranch dressing or chicken noodle soup, they could surely handle a much larger tub with plain water in it.

“Well, I mean, I would, but I didn’t pack a swimsuit. I didn’t exactly expect to do any swimming, man. Just writing. Thanks, though.”

“It’s dark. I won’t look if you won’t. It’s super relaxing, Link, just get in.” He splashed a bit of water at his friend, encouraging him.

He knew Link would probably say no, but he honestly didn’t mind if Link wanted to join him. They were impossibly close, even for best friends, so it seemed like no big deal, in Rhett’s mind. He felt Link place one foot in the tub, then the other, then sit down opposite him.

“Whoa, man! What’s that?” Link yelped in the darkness.

“Chill out, bo, it’s just my big toe.” Rhett chuckled, remembering a similar moment they’d shared previously on their morning show. Link laughed out loud with that throaty cackle, making that almost yelping laugh sound in the way that only he could.

He moved his hands carefully, gently in the water, feeling the warmth of it. It wasn’t until his hand brushed Rhett’s that he realized his bath companion was doing the same. He ignored it, continuing his slow movement back and forth, but when their fingertips touched again, they both lingered.

Electricity ran through Rhett’s hand, up his arm, directly into his heart. He was torn between pulling away because it was the manly thing to do, and leaving his hand there because this felt so comfortable, almost inevitable. When Link didn’t pull away, Rhett opted not to pull away either.

A minute, five minutes, Rhett didn’t know how long, passed. Link’s fingers found their way between Rhett’s, entwining. Link moved closer to Rhett to make it easier for their skin to touch. Neither of them spoke or even acknowledged, verbally, that they were touching. Rhett tugged at Link’s hand, encouraging Link to close the remaining distance between them, and Link didn’t hesitate. He crossed the space in one quick movement, firmly planting his lips on Rhett’s in the dark bathroom. Rhett deepened the kiss has his hands ran over the small of Link’s back. They were stomach to stomach now, pulling each other in closely in the quiet comfort of the water. Link’s full lips moved to Rhett’s neck, to his chest, tongue lingering on each of Rhett’s nipples. He knew how much Rhett had a thing for chests, even his own, and the gentle moan the man made was a very good indicator that Link should continue to give Rhett’s chest the full attention it deserved.

Rhett’s hand cupped Link’s ass, pulling Link closer to him. “Is this okay?” Rhett asked, “Like… are you okay with this?” Link murmured something unintelligible as he continued to trail kisses along Rhett’s body. “I’ll take that as a yes…?” Rhett questioned.

Link pushed himself upwards, close to Rhett’s ear, and whispered “Yes.” He paused, then licked his friend’s earlobe gently, pulling it between his teeth. “Is it okay for you?” Rhett let out a deep, rumbling chuckle, wrapping his arms around Link. “Yes. But this bathtub is killing my back. Can we take it to the bed instead?”

_________

Crickets chirped in the darkness through the open windows. Their bodies were still tangled together, sheets wrapped around their limbs at various points. Link was sound asleep now, his mouth wide open. Rhett grinned down at the man, kissing his forehead gently. He wasn’t sure they’d get much work done during this writing retreat week, but there’s one thing he knew for sure. They were going to experience some serious renewal.

And after all, wasn’t that the whole reason they came?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Renew" prompt for the Rhink Summer Ficathon 2k17 week 3.


End file.
